pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Gordon Giltrap
Gordon Giltrap (born 6 April 1948, Brenchley, Kent) is an English acoustic and electric guitarist and composer, whose musical styles cross several genres, including folk,blues, folk rock, pop, classical and rock. Giltrap started to learn the guitar at the age of twelve. Never receiving any formal tuition on the instrument, he gradually developed his own style and technique. His musical career started to take off in the 1960s, when he played the folk scene in London alongside contemporaries such as Bert Jansch, John Renbourn and Mike Oldfield. Giltrap cites Jansch as a great influence. At the age of eighteen Giltrap signed to Transatlantic Records and between 1968-1971 released a folk album (guitar and vocals) every year. While popular on the folk and university circuit, Giltrap reached a turning point and received much greater recognition during the 1970s. During this time Giltrap started to concentrate on more purely instrumental pieces, and in 1976 released the album Visionary, based on the art and poetry of William Blake. The success of this album prompted Giltrap to move on from the singer-songwriter approach and to form the Gordon Giltrap Band, which toured extensively in the UK at that time. A follow-up album, Perilous Journey, consolidated his success, being named one of the best albums of 1977 by The Sunday Times. It peaked in the UK Albums Chart at #29.1 A single taken from the album, "Heartsong" received extensive airplay and reached #21 in the UK Singles Chart.1 The track was later used as thesignature tune of the BBC TV series Holiday. Giltrap's next album, Fear of the Dark, was released in 1978. By the end of the 1970s he had been commissioned to write a number of notable pieces, such as the classically inspired The Brotherhood, based on the art of the Pre-Raphaelites, and The Eye of the Wind Rhapsody,2 an orchestral work celebrating the exploration of the New World by British sailing ships. In the 1990s, Giltrap played a key role in Cliff Richard's Heathcliff musical, playing the musical narrator. He also composed a number of pieces for the show. In late 2009, Giltrap started "Three Parts Guitar", a four date world tour with the classical guitarist Raymond Burley and the jazz guitarist John Etheridge. For two years[when?] Giltrap wrote a regular acoustic column for Total Guitar magazine. An anthology of 26 articles is published in Total Giltrap,3 a book with an accompanying CD on which Gordon plays the studies and pieces. Contents hide * 1 Acoustic magazine * 2 Guitar Practiced Perfectly * 3 Discography * 4 See also * 5 References * 6 External links Acoustic magazineedit Giltrap is a regular columnist for the Acoustic magazine. Guitar Practiced Perfectlyedit In August 2012 Gordon became product ambassador for Guitar Practiced Perfectly.4 Discographyedit * Gordon Giltrap (1968) * Portrait (1969) * Accolade (1970) * A Testament of Time (1971) * Giltrap (1973) * Visionary (1976) * Perilous Journey (1977) * Fear of the Dark (1978) * The Early Days (1978) (compilation) * Performance (1980) * The Peacock Party (1979) * The Platinum Collection (1981) (compilation) * Gordon Giltrap Live (1981) * Airwaves (1982) * Elegy (1987) * A Midnight Clear (1987) (collection of Christmas carols) * One to One (1989) (with Ric Sanders) * Guitarist (1990) (compilation) * The Eye of the Wind (1991) * A Matter of Time (1991) (with Martin Taylor) * The Solo Album (1992) * On a Summer's Night (1992) (live) * The Brotherhood Suite (1995) * Live at the BBC (1995) * Troubadour (1998) * Part of the Picture (2000) (compilation) * Janschology (2000) * Under This Blue Sky (2002) * Drifter (2004) * Secret Valentine (2007) * Captured From a Point in Time (2008) * As It Happens... (2009) * From Brush and Stone (2009) (with Rick Wakeman) * Double Visions (2009) (with Raymond Burley) * Shining Morn (2010) * Echoes of Heaven (2011) (with Carol Lee Sampson and Martin Green) * Ravens & Lullabies (2013) (with Oliver Wakeman) Re-issues and numerous compilations have been omitted from this list. Category:1948 births